One day at Christmas
by Gothic Nekojin
Summary: Have you ever had some one who gives you a gift which is his feeling ?well this girl named Freya was a new member of the team and Kai fell for her Kai x Oc
1. Begining of an new relationship

One day at Christmas

Have you ever had gifts for Christmas a gift that inspired the best? Well let's see if the blade breakers had gifts

'_It's Christmas day in 4 weeks and I don't have any gifts for them' _thought Kai while his eyes are close and his arms were crossed he open it and saw them wrapping gifts Tyson was decorating the Christmas tree "hey Freya what do you think?" he asked freya our new team mate "Tyson I think you should let me do it it's looks like an clown " she said while holding an cell phone she then dial an number and _"hey ma_ _can tomoyo, sakura and Resha come here I need them " " sure why not" _she hung up and look at the tree it all white and Tyson put some red and blue mixed together "I will make this one beautiful and the decoration out side too" she said to her self after an Minute Resha , Tomoy and sakura came and help her decorate the tree and the bladebreakers too help them decorate it while tomyo was videoing them the all have fun (while laying the song Reason by Ryan Cabrera ) and when they looked at the christmas tree it's so beautiful it had christmas balls in differrents colors in the middle of it and ribbons "hey those Christmas balls in the middle are big and why it is in Green , Blue ,red and white huh?" Ray asked " well have you notice something about it the other balls are small and Lavender while the big ones are big and in different colors Ray, max, kai, Tyson look at you bits and you'll soon found out" they all look at it and gasp "Freya you mean that you." max was smiling and "yup I did it and with the help of all of you guys" she said and fainted they shouted her name " sshh she's asleep " Kai carried her to her room and laid her there pulled the blanket over her body since it's winter " sleep well ' he whisper and went out when he was out he saw resha and ray standing there smirking" what" he asked in an what-are-you-looking tone "well tell us KAI do you like or love her" they asked him " well I.. Um. I love her," he said, " well why don't you tell " Resha look at rei who was smiling " well I'll tell her as a gift " they both smile so is Kai

1 week before Christmas

Kai was so prepared yet nervous and hoping that she'll love him back "freya do ya want to go out" asked resha " yeah " they went to an boys shop for the boys and the girls

They wrapped it and put it under the Christmas tree they sigh and smiled

They invited everyone and they were all preparing for it they prepared it while playing collide

CHRISTMAS!

They were all their all-stars, white tiger, demo. Boys and Est. And have fun Tyson was eating like an pig (actual) the songs were Reason, truly, madly, deeply accidentallyinlove and all the songs that Resha and freya love to listen until it was midnight "hey Frye-Chan can talk to you" Kai asked Freya nodded and followed him "so " Kai looked at her and approach her " iloveyou" she bearly understand it and smile " I too" she said " merry Christmas they about to kiss when the snow falls they wlked home laughing and running it was the best day happened Tomoyo video it smile "_ it's good that she found some one already " _ she thought

_The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red_

_Like a flame_

_The night sky is drawing the stars_

_one by one_

_Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart_

_"Who are you waiting for?"_

_I'm listening to the voice_

_that I can hear from across the horizon._

_"Come here."_

_The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders,_

_as gently as a sigh._

_I'm gazing at someone_

_walking toward me from across the horizon_

_"Come here."_

_He kicked a single shining stone_

_"Come here"_

Well at lease he 's not an coldhearted jerk now" said Ray who was behind Tomoyo " yeah their Perfect for each other and I hope that everything comes to an happy ending .' said said " yeah " it toke them a long time when " hey Ray- san have Resha had an wedding dress yet" asked tomoyo '" no " he replied " hohoho let's see if I can help " she said while she was laughing " well what's in oyur mind huh ?"mhe aske d


	2. lovin you

One day at Christmas

Have you ever had gifts for Christmas a gift that inspired the best? Well let's see if the blade breakers had gifts

'_It's Christmas day in 4 weeks and I don't have any gifts for them' _thought Kai while his eyes are close and his arms were crossed he open it and saw them wrapping gifts Tyson was decorating the Christmas tree "hey Freya what do you think?" he asked freya our new team mate "Tyson I think you should let me do it it's looks like an clown " she said while holding an cell phone she then dial an number and _"hey ma_ _can tomoyo, sakura and Resha come here I need them " " sure why not" _she hung up and look at the tree it all white and Tyson put some red and blue mixed together "I will make this one beautiful and the decoration out side too" she said to her self after an Minute Resha , Tomoy and sakura came and help her decorate the tree and the bladebreakers too help them decorate it while tomyo was videoing them the all have fun (while laying the song Reason by Ryan Cabrera ) and when they looked at the christmas tree it's so beautiful it had christmas balls in differrents colors in the middle of it and ribbons "hey those Christmas balls in the middle are big and why it is in Green , Blue ,red and white huh?" Ray asked " well have you notice something about it the other balls are small and Lavender while the big ones are big and in different colors Ray, max, kai, Tyson look at you bits and you'll soon found out" they all look at it and gasp "Freya you mean that you." max was smiling and "yup I did it and with the help of all of you guys" she said and fainted they shouted her name " sshh she's asleep " Kai carried her to her room and laid her there pulled the blanket over her body since it's winter " sleep well ' he whisper and went out when he was out he saw resha and ray standing there smirking" what" he asked in an what-are-you-looking tone "well tell us KAI do you like or love her" they asked him " well I.. Um. I love her," he said, " well why don't you tell " Resha look at rei who was smiling " well I'll tell her as a gift " they both smile so is Kai

1 week before Christmas

Kai was so prepared yet nervous and hoping that she'll love him back "freya do ya want to go out" asked resha " yeah " they went to an boys shop for the boys and the girls

They wrapped it and put it under the Christmas tree they sigh and smiled

They invited everyone and they were all preparing for it they prepared it while playing collide

CHRISTMAS!

They were all their all-stars, white tiger, demo. Boys and Est. And have fun Tyson was eating like an pig (assual) the songs were Reason, truly, madly, deeply accidentallyinlove and all the songs that Resha and freya love to listen until it was midnight "hey Frye-Chan can talk to you" Kai asked Freya nodded and followed him "so " Kai looked at her and approach her " I love you" she bearly understand it and smile " I too" she said " merry Christmas they about to kiss when the snow falls they wlked home laughing and running it was the best day happened Tomoyo video it smile "_ it's good that she found some one already " _ she thought

_The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red_

_Like a flame_

_The night sky is drawing the stars_

_one by one_

_Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart_

_"Who are you waiting for?"_

_I'm listening to the voice_

_that I can hear from across the horizon._

_"Come here."_

_The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders,_

_as gently as a sigh._

_I'm gazing at someone_

_walking toward me from across the horizon_

_"Come here."_

_He kicked a single shining stone_

_"Come here"_

Well at lease he 's not an coldhearted jerk now" said Ray who was behind Tomoyo " yeah their Perfect for each other and I hope that everything comes to an happy ending .' said said " yeah " it toke them a long time when " hey Ray- san have Resha had an wedding dress yet" asked tomoyo '" no " he replied " hohoho let's see if I can help " she said while she was laughing " well what's in On your mind huh ?" he asked " IT's going to bby blue and her favorite band are going to be there also ' she said " nice I idea

Back home

Kai and freya were sleeping in each other arms and then kai woke up and looked at her he lean in and kiss her fore head saying " good night my angle " then fell back asleep again

THE NEXT MORNING they all woke up and Tyson and hilary were still aguring when " oh what a lovely couple we have here " Mariam said while her hands were at her back

"oh hi" they all greeted her but when it comes to max it's different already since they're dating for almost 4 years already and wanted to have children already

Freya was cooking when two arm wrapped around her and whisper to her ear " Like the smell of your perfume " she knows that it was Kai and giggle a little "well you smele better" she replied he kiss her and walk away

Me: yay

Kai ; will she ever behave

me : no and ps reviews


End file.
